


Memories and Marriage

by HPbooks4life



Series: The One Where Everbody Finds Out About Rayllum [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya is just terrible, Callum is awkward, F/M, Fluff, I NEEDED THIS, I also need sleep but yah know, I love Rayllum so much, Rayla is a queen, The Author Regrets Nothing, oh my lord why did I write this, rayllum being too cute, so is Rayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life
Summary: Rayla needs some closure, so she goes to get some. Callum finds her. Then, Amaya finds them. Oh god.Rayllum fluff and Amaya awkwardness. All of the best things.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The One Where Everbody Finds Out About Rayllum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715131
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177





	Memories and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, this came from my TDP- and sleep-deprived brain, please don't judge me :)
> 
> I've been looking forward to season 4 for, like, a billion reasons, but I really wanted to know how Amaya finds out about the Rayllum relationship. Aaand this was born. I don't know. Just go with it ;)
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully)!

Rayla stared off the edge of the Storm Spire, looking down into the swirling clouds that seemed to be perpetually attracted to the rock. She took a deep, steadying breath. The ground wasn’t visible from her current vantage point, but she remembered how it had looked. So far below her she could barely even make out colors. 

Viren’s face surfaced in her mind, pale and veined and terrified, his snake twisting and curling in on itself as it free fell just above him.

Rayla shook her head, trying to shake off the dark thoughts. She was here.  _ Alive. _ Because of Callum.

As if on cue, she heard the sound of pebbles skittering across the rock behind her. Turning, she saw Callum, eyes still half-lidded with sleep, hair blowing wildly in the wind. He smiled at her, a slightly dopy look on his face, and she laughed a little.

He walked up beside her, taking her outstretched hand. “Hey,” he said softly.

Rayla smiled. “Hey,” she replied.

“Why are you up here?” His voice was gentle, but she could hear the undercurrent of worry in his tone. She shook her head, looking over the edge again.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday. Thought I’d come up here and clear my head.” She raised her eyes to Callum’s face in time to watch his eyebrows raise incredulously.

“Uhh, you couldn’t stop thinking about almost dying, so you came to the place where it nearly happened?”

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds crazy,” she said, grinning.

He shook his head at her. “Yes. Yes it does.”

Rayla shrugged, still smiling. “I know it sounds strange, but I needed to face it. And honestly…” she trailed off, looking down into the twisting, swirling mass of water vapor below them, deceptively solid-looking, yet so easy to fall right through. Rayla huffed out a breath, and continued quietly, “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, I still remember how scary it was. I remember how it felt to fall. I was so scared, then, but now…” she shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s not scary anymore. Maybe because I know that I’ll never jump again. And, well,” she said, laughing a little, “It’s not like I’m going to accidentally fall off.” Her voice softened. “I think the situation was what scared me more than anything.” 

There was quiet for a few moments, and then Rayla looked at her feet. “Does that make sense?” she asked softly.

Callum squeezed her hand. He hadn’t made a sound the whole time she was talking, but when she looked up, his eyes were filled with such love and admiration that it took her breath away.

“You really are incredible, you know that?” he said, his voice soft and a little awed. Rayla felt heat rising to her cheeks and looked away, but Callum put a hand to her cheek and drew her eyes back to his. Violet and green. An unlikely combination, but surprisingly beautiful when put together. A balanced palate.

Rayla smiled at the surprisingly Callum-like thought, and Callum grinned back at her. Then he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he drew her closer, his free arm curling around her waist while the hand cupping her cheek twined itself in her hair. They stayed that way for a long, long time, not speaking, just brushing their lips and enjoying one another’s closeness.

It was only when they heard the clank of armor that they broke apart. The pair turned to see a shocked General Amaya standing at the top of the steps that led to the pinnacle, her mouth opened in a surprised “o.” Rayla felt the heat of a blush spreading up her neck, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Callum was having the same problem. There was complete silence.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, until Rayla realized Callum’s arm was still around her waist. Coughing slightly, she moved away from him. “I’ll see you later,” she murmured, before making for the stairs that led back to the Queen Zubeia’s lair, anxious to leave the tense situation. To her surprise, however, Amaya held out an arm, stopping her from passing. She looked up at her face, and was surprised to see that she didn’t seem angry. In fact, she almost seemed to be…

Was she  _ smiling? _

Amaya lowered her arm and began to sign something. Rayla, who didn’t know a word of KSL, turned to Callum, eyebrows raised. “What’s she saying?” she asked.

Callum watched her hands move, his eyes getting wider and his face redder with every new sign. “She’s, uh, saying that you don’t have to go, and, uh, that she…” Callum’s eyes got very wide. “Aunt Amaya!” he screeched, looking mortified. 

Rayla looked between the two in confusion. “What? What is it? What did she say?” she asked, hating that she couldn’t follow the conversation.

Raising a hand to the back of his neck, Callum translated in a tiny, embarrassed voice. “She says that she’ll… just…” he trailed off for a moment. “Give us some privacy,” he finished lamely, staring resolutely at the ground. 

Rayla raised an eyebrow. No way was  _ that _ what she’d said. Not with that reaction. However, when she looked at Amaya again, and saw her eyes dancing with laughter, she suddenly got the implication.

Dropping her head in her hands, she asked in an embarrassed voice, “So I guess she approves?”

She heard the sound of Amaya’s armor clanking as she signed something. “Uh, she says that if we survived a trip across Xadia, we’ll have no issue - AUNT AMAYA!”

Rayla peeked between her fingers at Callum. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Nope. She’s fine with it. That’s it.”

Glaring at him, Rayla crossed her arms. “Callum, I swear to god, I will murder you if you do not tell me what she said right now.”

Callum glanced at her and, apparently judging that she was serious, put his face in his hands, too. “She says,” he said, his voice muffled, “That if we survived a trip to Xadia together, we’ll have no issue with marriage.”

Rayla turned and stared at Amaya, too mortified for words. Grinning mischievously, she gave a cheery wave, and without another word, turned and went back down the stairs.

She turned back to Callum, who still had his face in his hands. 

“Um. Well. That happened.”

Callum groaned. “Sometimes, I really don’t like my aunt.”

Rayla smiled, some of the tension draining out of her body. She walked back over to Callum and put her hands on either side of his face, his hands dropping away. He looked at her, blushing hotly, and Rayla laughed, the last of the tension from the encounter draining away as she looked at him.

“I love you.”

Callum smiled at her. “I love you, too.”

She pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, resting her forehead against Callum’s. He sighed quietly, the last of the tension leaving him, too, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You know,” she said, eyes sparkling, “She’s not wrong.”

Callum looked at her questioningly. “About what?”

Rayla grinned. “After this trip, marriage would be a cake walk.”

Callum groaned and buried his face back into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, thanks for reading this kookiness! Comments, kudos, and feedback are much appreciated!


End file.
